


Bonfires

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Artist!Harry, Fluff, M/M, Teen!Tom, artist!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Besides, the real work of art is sitting right next to me, if you’d ask me.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfires

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Bonfires**

 

‘Is that a self portrait?’

Harry peeked over Tom’s shoulder to check out Tom's drawing, sucking absentmindedly on the back of his own pencil. His Housemate Tom had been sketching almost all hour now, but Harry couldn’t come up with anything sensible. He just had drawn a couple of random doodles in his own sketchbook.

It wasn’t that Harry and Tom were friends, they just… They had come to reach an understanding. They both loved art and drawing, and given their fellow Slytherins could be so childish and annoying, Tom and Harry usually just sat down somewhere during their free periods and started drawing or whatever in silence together.

It worked for them.

Tom froze and glanced at Harry. Harry felt his face heat up at their close proximity.  
  
Harry's had a crush on Tom for as long as he could remember - there was just something about Tom besides his good looks, that really drew Harry in. Tom was just so calm all the time and it was quite soothing because whereas Harry wasn't the kind of guy to just sit down and read the way Tom did - although Harry loved drawing, he loved experiencing life just as much and to him reading was just a poor substitute for those who didn't dare to leave the safety of their homes - he didn't mind.

‘No,’ Tom finally said, his nose almost brushing against Harry’s. Harry blinked, and then slowly nodded.

‘Oh,’ he stupidly gasped. ‘Well – it’s just. This is so beautiful. He has a great body and it reminded me of you -’ Harry abruptly stopped talking and turned his head away, his cheeks  _burning_ now. 

_Way to go, Harry. Way to be obvious._

Tom hummed and studied his own drawing for a bit while Harry mulled over the possibilities of committing suicide in that small moment. He wouldn't mind if the world would split open and swallow him whole, now.

‘Well, I’d care to disagree. I like my men slender and shorter than me.’

Harry’s mouth started feeling dry and he was sure that that stupid blush would never go away. He closed his eyes tightly and took a few shaky breaths.

‘Oh,’ Harry stupidly said, again. Tom’s pencil made scratchy noises as it flew over his paper once more.

‘Besides, the real work of art is sitting right next to me, if you’d ask me.’ Did Tom Riddle… Hogwarts student who normally never really spoke until spoken to,  _flirt_ with Harry? Harry stared at Tom with wide eyes. Tom seemed completely unaffected.

‘T-then you probably have never looked into a mirror before,’ Harry stammered and then before he could make more of a fool out of himself he quickly gathered his things and all but fled the classroom.

Sigh.

Harry needed to learn how to be less awkward. As for Tom, he just shook his head with an amused little smirk on his face.

Cute.


End file.
